


the heat between your legs

by shootfortherarls



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: I WROTE THIS IN 20 mins leave me alone, I don't want it to delete everything soo here y'all go, M/M, draft is expiring in literally 32 minutes sooo, i literally don't know what this is, idk bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootfortherarls/pseuds/shootfortherarls
Summary: Max sees Billy fall in love right before her eyes





	the heat between your legs

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this will be ugly I will warn you

Max has never seen Billy smile quite like this. Then again, Max doesn't even remember Billy ever smiling, but she knows that she wishes she could see him like this every day. She's not even sure if he knows she's peeking behind the wall, snooping at her brother and his company but she couldn't help it, hearing a loud and unfamilar laugh rip through the air had caught her attention. 

Billy is sitting on the couch, one of his legs is spread across the couch and the other is on the floor, his head is leaning against the palm of his right hand while his other hand nurses a cigarette and his eyes are slightly closed as if he's on the verge of sleep but he still has this lazy smile lingering on his face as he looks down at Steve who's sitting slouched in between the small opening of Billy's thighs. Steve is saying something that Max has to strain to listen.

"Do you miss California? Like the oceans and stuff?" 

Steve also has a fond look on his face as he begins to play with a button that looked like it was falling off of Billy's open shirt.

"I miss it every single fucking day," Billy sighs as he presses the cigarette to Steve's lips

Max notices that even though Billy would probably never really admit it if she had brought it up, but Billy sharing his things was a sign of affection and love, and Billy also looked completely in love with Steve every time he looked into the brunette's eyes.

"But, you make it better," Billy adds quietly while he presses the cigarette back to his mouth.

Steve grins at this and leans up, pressing a kiss to Billy's neck. Max almost feels like she intruding at the intimate moment because soon Billy whisper something in Steve's ear that has the boy blushing and turning his face into Billy's bare chest.

"Maybe, we can go to California together one day huh? You'd love it there princess, I will admit that the oceans are almost as pretty as you,"

Billy adds this while he tips back Steve's head and silently, the boys stare with soft smiles on their face and Max swears she can almost hear their hearts beating out of their chest from her position behind the wall. 

Max has never seen Billy smile quite like this and she doesn't regret it either. 


End file.
